Pup Tales
by Sunblast X
Summary: this is the story of a pup. This is the story of his adventures with the pound puppies and super secret pup club. Just what kind of adventures will this pup embark on? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1: Ownerless Part 1

**Hello everyone. This will be the first chapter of my first **_**Pound Puppies **_**story. Well, here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was a dark night in a grassy field outside the city. With only the moon as a source of light, we see a shadowy figure. You could hardly tell, but the figure was a dog. Female too.<p>

This dog though, was carrying something in its mouth and it was wrapped in a blanket.

Eventually, the dog had made it to a wooden fence as she stopped in front of it. She then lowered her head to place the thing she was carrying gently on to the grass.

The blanket that the dog was carrying then opened, revealing a small sleeping puppy. This meant that the grown dog must've been its mother.

Speaking of which, the mother dog soon had a sad look upon her face.

"I know that when you're older you'll wonder why I did this" she began. "Just know now that I did it because I love you" she lovingly nuzzled her pup's head with her own. "And I always will…" she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. She then licked the top of her pup's head one last time before running off.

_**- Months later-**_

Months had passed. The pup that was left on the grassy field had grown. It was still a pup, but it learned to survive on the streets.

You could now also tell what the young pup looked like. It was a black and white pup with white on all four of its paws, a curly tail that curled on to its back, and icy blue colored eyes. This pup was also of the spitz breed, though it was uncertain which type of spitz it was. To top it all of, this pup was male and he had a small tan colored backpack upon his back and a sapphire blue colored collar around his neck.

He was now walking along the sidewalk, minding his own business, when he stumbled upon a butcher shop. He got a peek inside and saw a ton of delicious meats. This made him lick his lips, signaling his hunger. His stomach growling only helped prove that point even further.

He had to get something to eat. Knowing he couldn't go through the front entrance, he had to find another way in. The young pup decided to go around the shop to see if there was a back entrance. As luck would have it, there actually was a back entrance. Now all the pup had to do was get passed the butcher with some meat.

"Yes, I'd like some smoked sausage and some lamb chops" the lady in front said to the butcher.

"Coming right up. That smoked sausage is a popular one here" the butcher said in response. The lady then saw a little pup jumping for some meat.

"Heh heh. And it looks like your puppy seems to agree with you" she replied amusingly.

"Puppy?" the butcher raised an eyebrow. He looked behind himself to see the young pup with a chain of smoked sausage links in its mouth. "Hey!" the butcher yelled with a meat cleaver in his hand. The pup's eyes widened in fear. He turned around and ran out the back with the sausages in his mouth. "Get back here!" the butcher yelled, chasing down the pup.

The pup ran as fast as he could. He turned a corner and went down a nearby alleyway. Up ahead, he saw a box, and beyond that was a giant board of wood. Increasing his speed, the pup leapt into the air and landed on the box, which he soon leapt from and jumped over the wood. However, despite how fat he was, the butcher managed to hop over the wood.

The pup sighed in annoyance and continued running. The pup and the butcher following him were now running on the sidewalk. The pup soon turned to the left and ran across the street.

Looking to his right, he saw an abandoned building and it was at that moment that he got an idea. He soon turned to his right and ran inside the building and up the stairs. Knowing the butcher would still chase him down, the pup went up all the staircases, not stopping once.

Running up all those stairs was worth it because he had eventually made it up to the roof.

"There you are" the pup turned to look at the butcher. "There's nowhere to run now" said the butcher with a grin. Looking over his shoulder, the pup saw an open dumpster. With no other choice at this point, the pup decided to go with the only option he had left.

He turned around and jumped off the five story building.

"Oh, my god!" the butcher shouted in disbelief. He would then see the pup fall to its doom as it landed in the dumpster, seeing no trace of him whatsoever. "Rest in peace, little guy" the butcher said as he took his hat off. He then walked towards the staircase to get down from the building.

What he didn't know, however, was the fact that the pup had survived his deadly jump. Turns out, the dumpster was full of garbage and it had broken his fall. Once the coast was clear, the pup had soon jumped out of the dumpster.

"Stupid human" the pup said with a chuckle. Now that that chasing ordeal was over, he could finally get to eat his breakfast. The wait was worth it because the sausage was really good. It had really lived up to its name, it being _smoked _sausage. "Oh, my god, this is so good!" he said, wolfing down his food.

However, while he was eating, a shadow crept up in front of him. He looked up and the next thing he knew was he was caught in a net.

_**-Shelter 17-**_

The famous shelter 17. It was one of the best shelters in the nation when it came to puppy adoptions. But it wasn't the humans who got the puppies adopted. No, it was done by a secret organization of dogs known as the pound puppies.

Speaking of which, three little pups were lying around in the grass in a cage, when they saw the dog catcher truck pull up in front.

"Aww, it's a new puppy, Mr. McLeash. Isn't he cute?" the lovable oaf Olaf asked as he held the pup in his hands.

"He's the same as all the other mutts except with a backpack. Put him with the others" The head of the dog pound, Mr. Mcleash told his assistant.

"Sorry, puppy, I gotta do what Mr. Mcleash says" Olaf said to the pup as he put him in the pound. The pup growled in anger.

"Hello" he heard a feminine voice. He turned to see a young, female Border collie pup and behind her were a female Boxer/Labrador pup, and male Dalmatian pup. "I'm Rebound, and these are my friends Cupcake and Patches" The Border collie pup introduced both herself and her friends.

**A/N: I know Rebound is Niblet's sister from another litter, but I personally think she might be a Border collie considering how short her fur is.**

"Uh, hi…" he replied in less friendly, but still somehow friendly tone while making eye contact with them out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, why don't we introduce him to the others?" Cupcake suggested.

"Yeah" said Patches.

"What do you say? How about we show you to the rest of the pound?" Rebound asked he new guy.

"Eh, what the hell, I guess it couldn't hurt" he replied with shrug and a roll of his eyes.

_**-Underground-**_

In the underground base of shelter 17, each member of the Pound Puppies team were doing their own thing. That is, until the pups showed up.

"Hey guys, guess what" Patches said as he and his friends walked in.

"What is it Patches?" Lucky asked the Dalmatian pup as the rest of the team gathered.

"We just met a new pup" Rebound answered with joy and a wag of her tail.

"Makes sense. So where is this new pup?" Lucky asked, seeing only the three of them. The three pups stepped to the side for the fourth pup to walk up and reveal himself.

"His name is…" Patches tried to think but then realized something.

"Actually, I don't think he told us his name" Cupcake said.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Cookie kindly asked the black and white pup.

"The name's Jesse" he replied.

"Well Jesse, we're the Pound Puppies. I'm Lucky, and these are my friends and teammates Cookie, Niblet, Squirt and Strudel" Lucky introduced himself and his team to Jesse.

"The Pound Puppies? Wow, never thought I'd get to meet you guys" he said at a loss for words.

"Yep, we're famous alright" Lucky said. "And we're here to help you find your perfect person" he added.

"My perfect what?" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since you're here little Jesse, we are obligated to help find the human who is perfect for you" Strudel explained to him. "Using one of my most prominent inventions, the FKD" she added. "Just say what you're looking for in a human and the FKD will match you with your perfect person"

"Tsk. I could care less about finding a human" Jesse said in snarky tone.

"What?!" Everyone said with shock, surprised at what he just said.

"If you need me, I'll be outside" Jesse said, walking past the three other pups.

"Well that's a first" Cupcake commented.

"Hey, maybe the pup just needs a little talking to" Squirt suggested.

"I'll talk to him" Lucky said.

"Actually, Lucky, you better let us handle this. He might listen if he hears it from pups his own age" Patches suggested, making a valid point.

"Alright then, pups, you handle this" Lucky agreed, letting them go talk to the newest pup in the pound.

"You really think they can convince that little guy?" Cookie asked, having her doubts.

"Let's hope they do. If they don't… well, I have a back up plan" Lucky told her.

_**-Above ground-**_

Jesse let out a deep sigh. It was at that moment he heard a creaking sound. He turned to see the three other pups.

"Hey Jesse" Cupcake greeted as they walked up to him.

"Oh, it's you. What do you guys want?" he asked with a straight, yet serious look.

"Just came to talk to our fellow pup" Patches told him. Jesse narrowed his eyes at him. "Look, we understand not wanting to be with a human" he began.

"Really? Is that so?" Jesse suspiciously asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh… yeah?" Patches nervously said.

"Hmph. You don't sound very sure of yourself" he said with a smirk. "From what I can tell, you have no idea where I'm coming from" he added.

"Ok, maybe _I _don't" Patches rolled his eyes.

"Me neither" Rebound mentioned.

"But I do" Cupcake said, making Jesse turn his towards her. "When I first arrived here, I didn't want anything to do with having a perfect person. But then Cookie told me what having a human was like and I finally let them find me a family" she told him. "Oddly enough, the family who adopted me was Cookie's family. Now she's my mommy" she concluded.

"Ok, that's really sweet and all, but I still don't want a human" Jesse said.

"Why not?" Rebound asked.

"I have my reasons, don't question me" he told her. It was at that moment that he heard his stomach growl again. "Damn, that's right, I didn't get a chance to finish breakfast" he said.

"We can fix that. Do you prefer wet dog food, or dry dog food?" Rebound asked with a smile.

"Uh, I guess wet dog food will do" Jesse told her. Rebound walked into one of the nearby doghouse and pulled out a bowl of wet dog food, bringing it to Jesse. "Thanks, Rebound" he thanked her.

"No problem" she replied.

"How'd you know that was there?" Patches asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was eating out of it earlier and I hid it under a box so that my brother wouldn't get it" she told him.

"_Wow, Rebound actually did something clever…_" Patches thought in his head. "By the way, Jesse…" Patches began, which got his attention. "Besides the Pound Puppies, the three of us have our own puppy placing organization" he said.

"What's it called? _The Super Secret Pup Club_?" Jesse mockingly asked. The other three pups looked at each other in silence.

"How'd you know?" Cupcake asked.

"Wait, you mean I was right? Oh my god! I was only joking" he replied with a chuckle. The three other pups then heard the entrance behind them opening.

"Any luck convincing him, pups?" Cookie asked as she and the other Pound Puppies came up.

"No" the three of them replied simultaneously, looking down.

"Well that plan went down the drain. What now, chief?" Cookie asked, referring to Lucky.

"Now? Now it's time for my back up plan" He said with a confident grin, for it was now time for plan B.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this Chapter. Just what exactly is Lucky's plan B? Find out in the next chapter of this story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Ownerless Part 2

**Hey there guys, I released Chapter 1 of this two part chapter. Now it's time for part 2. Let the story continue.**

* * *

><p>"So what's this back up plan of yours, Lucky?" Cookie asked her leader as she and the others watched the pups talking to each other.<p>

"Simple. We show Jesse just how amazing having a person can be" Lucky told her. "And to do that, you, me, Rebound, and Patches each show him what our humans are like and how much they love us. Once that happens, Jesse should be able to open up more to the idea of having a person" Lucky finished explaining.

"Nice plan. Hope it works" Squirt said to him.

"Patches, Rebound, Cupcake, come here for a second" Cookie ordered the three pups to come over to them. The trio did as they were told and ran up to the adults.

"What's up guys?" Cupcake asked them, more specifically her adoptive mother, Cookie.

"Well, how would you three like to help us with a little mission?" Cookie asked them with a light smile.

"You mean we get to actually help you guys this time?" Patches excitedly asked.

"That's right, and what you three are going to do is help us show Jesse what it's like to have a human" Lucky told them.

"How do we do that?" Rebound asked with a raised eyebrow.

"By showing him how much _our _humans care about each of us" Lucky said.

"Ok… so who's going first?" Patches asked, wondering which one of them would the first to help out Jesse.

"Well since you asked, Patches, why don't you be the first?" Lucky suggested to the Dalmatian pup.

"Say what?" Patches was surprised at this.

"It couldn't hurt to try, could it?" Lucky asked with a light smirk.

"I guess not. Alright then, guess I'm going first" Patches accepted. He soon turned and walked towards Jesse, who was simply lying down on the ground. "Hey, Jesse"

"Yeah?" Jesse asked back as he stood up.

"Come with me for a second, I wanna show you something" Patches replied. Jesse raised an eyebrow of suspicion, but went along with it anyway.

_**-Patches' home-**_

"Here we are" Patches said as the two boys had arrived at blue and white house.

"And where exactly is 'here'" Jesse asked looking around as they walked into the backyard through the back gate.

"My home" Patches told him. "Gia should be home from school soon, so we have some time to hangout" he added as they came in through the back doggy door.

"Gia? Is that the name of your human?" Jesse asked.

"Mm-hm" Patches replied with a nod of his head. "So what do you want to do? We could watch TV, play around the house…" he was interrupted by the sound of the front door beginning to unlock. "Or we could greet Gia when she comes home" he half jokingly said, knowing his human was about to walk through the front door.

Hearing this, Jesse looked for a place to hide. Looking around, he hid under the kitchen sink.

"Patches, I'm back from school!" Patches heard his female owner's voice. Just hearing her voice made his tail wag in excitement.

The young Dalmatian then ran to his owner, barking with joy.

"Hey boy, you miss me?" Gia asked as she scratched her puppy under his chin. This only made him wag his tail even more as he panted. "I missed you too, boy" Gia rubbed his back. Patches replied by licking her face. "We'll play once I finish my homework, ok?"

Patches replied with an excited bark.

"Good boy" Gia patted his head, and then went upstairs to her room to do her homework.

"Ok Jesse, you can come out" Patches said. Now that the coast was clear, Jesse came out of his hiding place.

"_That_ was your person?" Jesse asked, looking him with a raised eyebrow as he walked up to him.

"Yeah, Gia's awesome. What do you think?" Patches asked.

"She seems… nice… I suppose" he said, looking off to the side.

"So…?" Patches raised an eyebrow.

"You and your person seem happy together. Sadly, having my own human isn't for me" Jesse told him.

"_Damn it!_" Patches yelled in his mind. "Oh well, I tried" he shrugged with a roll of his eyes. "_That plan went down the drain. Guess it's someone else's turn now_" he thought to himself.

"So what now?" Jesse asked with a tilt of his head as they walked towards the back door.

"I have no idea" Patches said as they exited through the doggy door that they enter through earlier.

"Why don't you let _us_ handle that" they heard a female voice. They looked to the right to see both Cookie and Cupcake standing there in front of them.

"What the-? What are you guys doing here?" Jesse asked, a bit surprised to see the two female boxers.

"Nevermind that. Cupcake and I want to come with us for awhile" Cookie told him. That was a little unexpected, yet at the same time, he had a feeling of what was going on.

"If that's what you want…" Jesse rolled his eyes in an uncaring way. "See ya, Patches" he said to him as he left with Cookie and Cupcake.

"See ya" Patches said back. "_Good luck, guys. Your gonna need it_" Patches thought to himself as head back into the house

_**-Cookie/Cupcake's home-**_

"So where are we headed to?" Jesse asked the both of them, mainly Cupcake considering she was the one walking next him while they were both walking behind Cookie. The thing was though; he probably already knew the answer.

"Mine and Cookie's home. We're going to spend time with our humans, right Cookie-Mommy?" Cupcake asked her adoptive mother.

"That's right, sugar. Donnie and Johnny should be finished with their homework by now, so they'll most likely want to play with us" Cookie said as they kept walking.

"_Ok, I see what's going on here now_" Jesse thought to himself with narrowed eyes. "So Cupcake, what're _your _humans like? As if I have to ask" he mumbled that last part under his breath.

"They're great. Johnny plays little league, and Donnie plays guitar and they're both good owners" Cupcake told him.

"The family tends to be busy every now and again, but they still spend time with us when they get the chance" Cookie added. Jesse simply had a blank expression upon his face, not saying anything in response.

"How much longer until we get there?" Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Here we are" Cookie said as they arrived at a red and yellow house, complete with a backyard for both the mother and daughter dogs. Cookie was about to press on a rock that was actually a trigger, when…

"Wait a second" Cupcake stopped her.

"What is it?" she asked back.

"I wanna do it" Cupcake said. Cookie smiled at her daughter's innocence and allowed her to press the rock shaped trigger. Pressing it made a panel open up, allowing the big dog and both pups in. The three of them then appeared on the other side in the backyard.

It was at that moment that Jesse looked around and got a good look at the area. Too be honest, it was much bigger than Patches' backyard with a lot more space to play in.

"Huh, not what I was expecting, but it's sure as hell bigger than Patches' backyard" he said.

"What _were_ you expecting?" Cupcake asked, wondering what he meant by what he said.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell didn't expect a freakin' swing set" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, one of them is 10 and the other is 8, it only makes sense. Sort of…" Cupcake told him, although now seeing his point in someway.

"That's enough, you two. Cupcake, the boys should be done any second, so you take Jesse inside the dog house" Cookie told her.

"Wait, what?" Jesse gave a confused look.

"Come on, you" Cupcake grabbed him by his tail with her teeth, dragging him into the dog house against his will.

Soon Jesse and Cupcake were in the dog house together.

"That was totally uncalled for, Cupcake!" Jesse said with a look of annoyance as he rubbed his tail after it was out of Cupcake's mouth.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. I didn't even bite down that hard" she said with a slight chuckled. Jesse rolled his eyes at her statement.

"Why'd your mom want to go inside of the dog house, shouldn't we be able to see your humans?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe she just wanted to give us some… _alone_ time" Cupcake flirtatiously said with her eyes half closed.

"What?!" Jesse was shocked.

"Kidding! I'm just _kidding_!" Cupcake chuckled, playfully pushing him, joking about what she had just said. Jesse narrowed his eyes at this. "She probably just wants us to wait until the boys come" she said.

Jesse sighed with a paw on his forehead. It was at that very moment, however, that the two pups heard the sound the back door opening. They looked to it was the two boys that Cookie and Cupcake belonged to.

"Those are our humans" Cupcake told her.

"Oh, wow, I never would've figured that out" Jesse sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, Cookie, how's it going?" Johnny, the oldest one said to the grown dog as he patted her head. Cookie responded with a bark.

"Where's Cupcake?" Donnie, the younger brother asked, looking for the pup.

"That's my cue. Watch and learn" Cupcake said to Jesse with a smirk as she ran up to her younger with an excited bark.

Jesse moved his head a bit closer; getting a better look at was going on.

"Hey Cupcake. I missed you" Donnie picked the little pup, which made her lick his cheek repeatedly.

Cookie and Johnny had a rope, which they were using to play tug-o-war.

"_They're playing with their humans. Hmm…_" Jesse thought in his mind as he watched the two of them play with their people.

Soon Johnny took the rope out of Cookie's mouth and began scratching her behind the ears. This made her roll gently on to her back.

Knowing she didn't like having her belly touched, Johnny rubbed her chest instead. Cookie panted as he did this, making her short and stubby tail wag.

"Good girl, Cookie" he said as he continued to rub the Boxer's chest.

Their moment of playtime, however, was short lived as the boys' mother came out.

"Boys, it's time for your Cub Scout meeting" Their mother told them as she headed back in.

"See ya, you guys" Johnny said as he and his brother stopped playing with the dogs. They then walked back into the house.

"Ok, Jesse, you can come out now" Cookie told the pup who was in the dog house.

Seeing that the coast was clear, the young pup came out of the dog house.

"Well?" Cupcake asked him.

"You two seem happy with your people" he said.

Cookie and Cupcake looked at each other with hopeful eyes.

"I'll give you an opinion later" he said, making the other two glance at each other. "I'm heading back to the pound. See you guys later" he walked past them.

Jesse then pressed the trigger that made the panel open up once more and he went out through it.

"I hope the others have better luck" Cupcake said.

"Yeah, me too…" Cookie said in agreement.

_**-On the streets-**_

"_Ok, I can see what those guys are up to…"_ Jesse began in his head. "_They think that by showing me how their humans treat them, that I'd change my mind and want a human for myself. An admirable attempt, I'll give them that, but…_" Jesse's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a familiar pup walk up to him.

"Hey there, Jesse" the pup being Rebound greeted him with a smile an excited wag of her tail.

"Uh, hey, Rebound" he greeted back, but with less excitement and more of a mutual tone of voice. "Let me guess, you want to take me to your house to see your human"

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"I'm psychic" he jokingly told her with playful roll of his eyes and a playful smirk.

Rebound giggled. "You're funny" she said. "But yeah, I'm here to do just that. Sort of" she told him with a determined expression.

"Fine then, lead the way" he raised a paw to let her walk in front of him.

_**-Rebound's house-**_

"God damn, this is a big house" Jesse said, surprised at how big Rebound's house was. Though, the house was more of a mansion than a house.

"Yeah, Agatha's loaded" she told him. She then saw him walk off. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Don't you want me to somewhere so your owner doesn't see me?" he asked back, looking over his shoulder.

"That won't be necessary. Agatha won't be home for a few more hours" Rebound told him with smile.

"What?! Then that means you brought me here for _nothing_!" Jesse was slightly ticked off by this information.

"In a way, yes. But I can still show you what my person and I have done together" Rebound step closer to Jesse.

"How?" he asked with a look of confusion.

Rebound pointed a paw upward, making Jesse look in the same direction. What he saw was fireplace and on top of the mantle were several photos of Rebound with her person. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Agatha and I do most things together. Whenever she has free time, she spends it with me" Rebound told him as she looked at the photos.

"_Huh, kind of like Cookie and Cupcake with their owners_" Jesse said to himself in remembrance in head.

"I love Agatha, and she loves me. Wouldn't you want something like that, Jesse?" Rebound asked him. There was no response. There was a moment of silence. "Jesse?" she looked around, only to notice he was gone.

It was then that she heard the sound of a doggy door flapping. She ran towards the doggy door, heading out just in time to see Jesse walking down the steps.

"Looks like it's up to Lucky now…" Rebound said quietly under her breath as she watched Jesse walk away.

Speaking of Lucky, he appeared the moment Jesse arrived on the sidewalk.

"Just take me to see your stupid human" he told Lucky before he even got a chance to say anything.

"Not the exact words I would've used, but ok" Lucky said with a smirk.

_**-Lucky's house-**_

"Alright, Jesse, you're about to meet Dot. Just know that she can be a little overenthusiastic" Lucky told the little pup as they made it to his owner's bedroom window.

"So she's basically a human Rebound. Right, got it" Jesse said in an understanding tone. The two dogs then hopped through the window, with Lucky helping Jesse in due to the fact that he was still a pup. Once they were in Dot's room, Jesse's eyes widened in surprise. "Holy crap, dude…" he said.

"Yeah, Dot has a thing for stuffed animals" Lucky said.

"Oh my god, dude…" Jesse groaned slapped his forehead with his paw. It was at that moment that they saw the door open, revealing an orange haired girl with glasses.

"That's her" Lucky whispered to Jesse. "Hey, Dot" Lucky greeted his owner.

"Hi Mister Chewy McFluffster!" Dot greeted as she patted her dog's head.

"Chew McFluffster?" Jesse gave a puzzled look.

"Don't ask" Lucky said, not looking at Jesse. "Dot, this is Jesse" Lucky introduced the pup to Dot.

"Aww, I'll call you Mr. Fluffytail" Dot said, holding Jesse in her arms.

"I already hate this" Jesse groaned under his breath, making sure Dot didn't hear him. "Dude, Lucky, what the hell?! I thought we weren't supposed to let humans know we can talk?!" Jesse with a hint of annoyance.

"We aren't. But I had to for, uh… _certain_ reasons" Lucky told him.

Jesse rolled his eyes in irritation. "Dot, why don't you show me how you and _Lucky_ how you two play" Jesse suggested, using Lucky's correct name.

"Good idea!" Dot put Jesse down. She then grabbed Lucky and started began to show how she and her dog play.

"_This won't end well…_" Jesse thought with a playful and somewhat wicked smirk.

_**-Moments later at the pound-**_

"That was an ordeal" Jesse said as he and Lucky walked into the underground base. The others were back at the pound as well. "And all to get me change my mind about wanting a human"

"And?" Strudel asked. Jesse stopped in his place. There was a moment of silence between them all…

Jesse looked over his shoulder. "I'll take it into consideration…" he said with a smirk, and then walked into the next room. They others looked at each other.

"Well then, I think our chances of him getting a human have risen" Lucky said with a confident smile.

"Lucky! Lucky!" They all heard Niblet's voice as he ran into the base.

"What is it, Niblet?" Lucky asked as his friend walked up to him.

"Two things, actually. First, I just finished eating a whole jar of peanut butter" he said.

"Ok. And what's the second thing?" Lucky raised an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, General Dolly's here" Niblet told him casually, as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"General Dolly!?" The others gasped in unexpected surprise. The next thing they knew, they saw a female dog walk in. And she wasn't just a dog, she was a poodle; a pink poodle, as a matter of fact.

"Why, howdy there, Shelter 17. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Dolly rhetorically asked and greeted the team.

"Hello, General Dolly. What brings you here? It's kind of unexpected" Lucky told her.

" I just wanted to see how my favorite team is doing, that's all" she said with a smile.

"We're doing fine, General. Today's been a little shaky, but fine" Cookie walked up with slightly nervous smile.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Dolly asked curiously.

"Well, the thing is, we have this pup and…"

"He or she doesn't want a human?" she guessed, finishing Lucky's sentence.

"Yes, and we've showed him what our humans like to do with us. He said he'd take being with a human into consideration" Lucky said, telling her the details of today's events.

Dolly smiled, chuckling a bit at their day.

"What's so funny?" Cookie asked.

"Nothing. Maybe you should let me talk to him" she offered. "Where is the little guy?" she asked the team.

"In the next room" Lucky told her. "Want us to come with you?"

"No, I'm sure I can manage" she said, walking past them. Walking in to the next room on her own, Dolly saw the only pup in there. "Hello" she greeted the pup who had his back turned.

Jesse turned to see the poodle behind him. "Um, hi. Who are you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Dolly, general of the Pound Puppies. And you are?" Dolly introduced herself and asked who the pup was.

"My name's Jesse" he told her.

"Well, Jesse, it's nice to meet you. I've heard some things interesting about you" She said, walking up to him.

"Was it the fact that I don't want a human? Let me guess, you're here to tell me what being with a human is like" He guessed with his eyes narrowed and an eyebrow rose as Dolly sat down in front of him.

"I _could_ tell you what it's like. Or I can perhaps I can _demonstrate _what it's like" she said with a sly expression.

"Huh?"

Before he knew it, Jesse felt his back on the ground as he was lightly pushed by a gentle paw from Dolly.

"Now then, little one, I'm going to demonstrate what a perfect person will do for you" she whispered into his ear with a warm voice, making the young pup blush.

"W-What are you gonna do?" he asked, his eyes widened.

"How about a scratch behind the ear?" she said, as she was now scratching him behind his right ear. This caused his leg to twitch and his tail wag in excitement. Not only that, but he was panting.

"Yeah, that does feel pretty nice" he said with his eyes closed. Dolly giggled at this.

"And how about a belly rub?" she asked, moving from her paw from his ear to his snow white belly. She used the tip of her paw to rub his belly in an up and down motion. She chuckled to herself. "You're kind of cute when you're enjoying yourself" she complimented.

Jesse eyes shot open. He looked at up at Dolly, staring at her. He felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Get up" he told her, taking her paw off of him. He continued to look at her. "That isn't all a human will do for you, but that's all I can demonstrate, considering I'm a dog an all" she told him. "Well, that. And this…" Dolly brought Jesse close to her chest, holding him in a close embrace.

Jesse blushed even more as he felt Dolly's head nuzzle his. Both her body and head felt warm to him. In the moment that Dolly was embracing him, Dolly was able to catch his scent. But the weird part was that his scent smelled… familiar to her. She shook her head and broke the embrace.

"Uh, so, was I able to change your mind completely?" she asked. Jesse looked up at her, smiling.

"I guess I can give it a try" he said. "But can I request something?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Is it ok of I call you Aunt Dolly?" He asked with an embarrassed blush across his face. Dolly saw this is and simply smiled at him.

"Of course you can, Jesse, sugar" she accepted, rubbing the top of his head with her paw. "Now come on, let's go find your perfect person" she said. Jesse grabbed his backpack and followed Dolly back into the main room.

Back in the main room, the team turned to see Dolly and Jesse coming returning.

"So how'd it go?" Lucky asked.

"Lucky, I'm ready to find my person" Jesse said, making the others smile with joy.

"Good to hear. Now it's time to use the FKD" Lucky said as they headed towards the machine. Cookie walked up to Dolly and asked…

"What did you do? I mean, how'd you get him to change his mind?" she asked Dolly.

"I have my ways" Dolly said with an accomplished look. "_But that pup. That pup had a familiar scent on him. It's like he has the scent of someone I've met before… But who?_" Dolly asked herself in her head.

_**-Jesse's new home-**_

The FKD had listened to what Jesse wanted in his person. With his thoughts into consideration, Lucky and the others, including the other pups, were walking Jesse to him new home.

"So my human's a boy, right?" Jesse asked.

"That's right" Lucky nodded.

"And he's a nice boy?" he asked again. Lucky replied with a nod. They were beginning to see familiar houses. "These houses seem familiar" Jesse said, looking around.

"Hey, wait, this is _my_ neighborhood" Patches said, realizing the place they were in.

"That's right, and here we are" Lucky and the others arrived at Jesse's new house and right next door was a familiar house as well.

"What the-? That's Patches' house" Jesse said, seeing the house right next to his. "Then that means…"

"Dude, we're neighbors!" Patches said with excitement.

"Aw, dude, sweet!" Jesse and Patches high-pawed.

"Just remember, Jesse…" Lucky began.

"Once a Pound Puppy, always a Pound Puppy!" Lucky and the others said in unison as they placed a silver dog house shaped dog tag on to his collar, symbolizing him being one of them.

"Thanks, guys" he said. Jesse then ran up to the front door and Lucky rang the doorbell and quickly hid along with the others.

The next thing that happened was the sound of the door opening and the sound of a boy gasping.

"Mom, my puppy's here!" The boy said.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. The end of this two-parter. There will be future chapters to come, so if you have any ideas say them in a review.<strong>

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**

**See you all next chapter!**


End file.
